Drama en altamar
by JoeyRon
Summary: Sakura Haruno,una noble de 15 años...secuestrada por Sasuke Uchiha,un pirata sanguinario y perverso ..que se dice que con tan solo 20 años..ha asesinado a mas de 500 personas...¿ Existirá acaso un final feliz?..o..acaso ¿no?
1. Comienzo

_**Drama en Altamar**____**  
**__**Capitulo I**_

_**"El comienzo"**_  


___Yo ho yo ho piratas siempre ser…___

_Saqueamos, robamos sin nada___

_Importar, todos brindando yo-ho___

_Yo ho yo ho piratas siempre ser…__  
_

En la antigua ciudad de konoha, la gente tenía un gran miedo al navegar… ¿porque? La respuesta es simple...ladrones….lobos del mar que hoy en día conocemos como PIRATAS…los mas temidos en ese tiempo eran el barco "Sharingan" ,que tenia como capitán a Sasuke Uchiha ,con cabello negro y despeinado,ojos negros ónix ,conocido como el pirata mas joven y mas temido de los mares, con tan solo 20 años se dice que ha matado a mas de 500 hombres,mujeriego,frio y orgulloso…y como buen pirata el ron es la vida para el, su misión en los mares es encontrar a su hermano, que viaja a bordo de un barco pirata igualmente conocido…."La nube roja" o "Akatsuki",la leyenda cuenta que su hermano asesinó sin piedad a todos los de su clan….a excepción de el….Sasuke Uchiha… …Aquí les contare todo lo que paso en ese tiempo…yo Sakura Haruno…contare mi historia…._**Amor,drama,muertes,peleas…y por supuesto…ron….en este mundo pirata…todo puede ocurrir….incluso ser secuestrada por los mismos piratas….**____**  
**_

_**…**__**Varios años atrás….**_

-

Me veo rodeada de humo, todo esta en llamas, oigo gritos de sufrimiento y dolor, no se donde estoy,repentinamente logro sentir una gota de algo mojado en mi mejilla, bajo mi mirada y logro divisar agua…¡EL MAR!, miro a los lados y si mi vista no me falla…estoy en una gran barco, todo es un gran caos de personas gritando y corriendo, observo a lo lejos un gran barco que tiene sus cañones apuntando hacia el barco donde me encuentro, noto su bandera, es bastante extraña y peculiar, un abanico rojo y blanco, el cual tiene en su interior un circulo rojo con pequeños "6" invertidos en 3 posiciones distintas…comienzo a recordar…no es un barco cualquiera son …¡PIRATAS!-grite lo ultimo, para luego fijar mi mirada en un hombre, no lo observo muy bien debido al ya presente humo, en cuestión de segundos aquel hombre voltio hacia donde me encontraba y dijo con voz algo seria: ¡Tu, vendrás conmigo! Y corrió hacia donde me encontraba para luego cargarme a la fuerza en sus brazos y…

-AAAAAAAAAAh! -me despierto con un sonoro grito, tengo varias gotas de sudor en mi frente, mí ritmo cardíaco esta acelerado, ¿Qué fue eso?-fue lo que dije con mi voz aun agitada para luego oír como mi madre sube las escaleras y abre la puerta…

-¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dice mi madre muy alterada

-si madre, sólo fue un mal sueño...-le sonrió, mí madre es una persona muy atenta conmigo, se llama Tsunade, es rubia con ojos miel, totalmente opuesta a mi…yo soy Sakura Haruno, una pelirosa con ojos esmeraldas, mí padre se llama Jiraiya, vengo de una familia de nobles bastante conocida...Los Haruno…

-*suspiro* bien Sakura….buen susto me distes…Ino esta esperándote en el salón para que desayunes, recuerda que hoy zarpamos hacia el país de la nieve, te quiero arreglada y vestida para luego de desayunar,recuerda que ese viaje es para hacer las alianzas, asistirán familias de alto rango, así que vístete elegantemente…

-Si, no te preocupes madre…- como podrán observar mi vida esta rodeada de lujo,Ino es mi dama de compañía desde que tengo memoria, ella sabe todo de mi y yo todo sobre ella, es mi confidente,y mi única amiga, ya que como soy la heredera de la fortuna mis padres me prohíben salir del palacio, *suspiro* ser una noble no es nada fácil…va a ser un día agitado …digo para mi misma, me levanto de la cama ,busco mis zapatillas y comienzo a caminar hacia la cocina…  
_**  
…**__**En la cocina…**_

-¡Sakura-sama!...al fin despierta-dice ino alegremente

-ino…te he dicho muchas veces que me digas solo Sakura- le dije sonriendo, ino es muy formal aun, y eso que nos conocemos desde los 5 años…

-Gomenasai, Sakura-sam…Sakura…-dice ino algo ¿apenada?

-Bien, ¿que hay de comer hoy? –digo mientras me siento en una silla bastante acolchada

-Lo de siempre, tostadas francesas, caviar y pasteles de chocolate, de tomar hay te y jugo de naranja recién hecho

-¡bien! ¿Comerás conmigo? –dije en un tono de voz alegre

-no, yo ya comí, pero puedo acompañarte a comer-dice ino con una sonrisa

-¡arigato! Tengo mucha hambre –dije acariciando mi estomago

-Enseguida te traigo el desayuno-dice para luego observar como se va caminando y entra donde están las cocineras y chefs preparando la comida

-¡Arigato ino! No se que haría sin ti…-le dije

-Aquí tienes –en un milisegundo regreso con un plato de comida para luego colocarlo en la mesa donde me encontraba yo

-¡Se ve delicioso!- dije para luego agarrar el tenedor y comenzar a comer, ¡Delicioso!- dije, realmente adoro las tostadas francesas

-me alegra que te gusten…oye…quisiera hacerte una pregunta, espero que no sea descortés de mi parte preguntarte pero…me gustaría saber –dice ino mientras se sienta en la silla situada a mi lado

-Pregunta lo que quieras ino, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga – dije mientras comenzaba a comer los pasteles de chocolate

-Tu también eres mi mejor amiga, pero…bueno...Mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué hoy en la mañana entro la Sñra. Tsunade-sama a tu habitación?-dice ino...con un tono de voz notablemente preocupado

-ah eso, es solo que tuve un sueño bastante extraño…-le dije con un tono de voz intrigado, luego le conté todo mi sueño

-¿Crees que sea una señal?...recuerda que hoy viajaremos en un barco, qué por cierto…te agradezco enormemente que hayas convencido a tu madre para que pudiera ir yo…-dice sonriendo, Ino es muy alegre

-No hay de que ino, pero…ese sueño me tiene bastante…pensativa…-me quede pensando un rato hasta que oigo la voz de mi madre llamándome….

-Sakura….ve a vestirte y arreglarte….el barco zarpará en una hora

-¡OH! ¡Lo olvidaba!...ino nos vemos luego…me tengo que ir a vestir…-dije para luego salir corriendo a todo lo que mi cuerpo me daba..

…_**En mi habitación….**_

-¡Nya! Este vestido me encanta…-dije mientras me veía en un gran espejo ( para que tengan una idea de cómo es el vestido aquí les dejo el link : )

-Te ves hermosa Sakura…-dice ino mientras entraba en mi habitación

-Tu igual- le dije sonriendo… (El vestido de ino es así : .org/data/uploads/image/audrey3.)

-Sakura…es hora de irnos…-dice mi madre entrando a mi habitación

-Si madre, vamos ino...-dije para luego salir de mi cuarto, bajar por unas largas escaleras, logro ver en la entrada d mi casa una carroza grande color esmeralda y dorado…

-Sakura…linda carroza –me susurra ino

-si es hermosa…-caminamos un poco mas hasta estar al frente de la puerta de la carroza, un señor algo mayor me abre la puerta, le contesto gracias inmediatamente,me senté ,ino se sienta a mi lado, mí madre se sienta en los asientos de al frente de nosotras, luego logro ver como mi padre entra y se sienta al lado de mi madre…

-Buenos días sakura, ino-dice mi padre, jiraiya

-Buenos días padre –le contesto con bastante respeto

-Buenos días Sñ-sama-responde ino con sorprendente amabilidad y respeto

-Sñores. Haruno, ¿para donde desean ir?-dice el señor encargado de el transporte

-Llévenos al puerto central, por favor- dice jiraiya….

-Como ordene-responde el hombre

_****__**Aquí comienzan las aventuras de Sakura…. ¿que pasara cuando estén en el barco?... ¿el sueño de Sakura habrá sido una premonición? ¡Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_


	2. Gran Barco

_**Drama en altamar**_

_**Capitulo II**_

"_**Gran barco"**_

_Han pasado ya 2 horas desde que entre en la carroza, estoy muy aburrida, ino esta en mi hombro dormida…y creo que esta babeando …espero llegar al puerto rápido…_

-Hija, te noto callada, ¿te preocupa algo o estas enferma?-me pregunta mi madre, no se si es el instinto maternal pero siempre se logra dar cuenta de mis emociones

-No, descuida, estoy bien, es solo que…."Ese sueño me tiene muy pensativa"...Estoy aburrida, es solo eso madre-le digo con una sonrisa, aunque técnicamente no era mentira si estoy bastante fatigada…

-Bien… ¿segura que es tan solo eso?-dice mi madre dudosa, me conoce bien, espero que no se de cuenta de que estoy así gracias al aburrimiento y fatiga de estar sentada durante dos horas y haber tenido un sueño bastante "raro" por así decirlo…

-si madre-le sonrío…eso siempre logra tranquilizarla….

-Esta bien hija-me sonríe también...

-hija, sabes que en este viaje conocerás a tu prometido, el príncipe heredero del territorio de "Las arenas rojas"-habla mi padre, sabía que ese día llegaría, el momento de conocer a mi futuro marido, aunque para ser realmente sincera…siempre quise casarme por amor y no por conveniencia, pero tengo que cumplir con mi pueblo, ya que al morir mi padre, como su única heredera del clan debo tomar su puesto…

-Si padre…pero si te soy realmente sincera desearía casarme por amor y no por deber-no estoy de acuerdo con esa antigua tradición de que los padres escojan al conyugue de sus hijos, pero…es mi deber como princesa de mi clan….

-Lo se hija, pero es lo mejor para ti y para todo el clan Haruno, conoceras a tu prometido en el baile de bienvenida que organiza el barco, estarán los jóvenes de las familias mas adineradas, sé gentil y muy educada…- dice mi padre

-Esta bien padre-le dije agachando mi cabeza

-El barco es grande, intenta no perderte-habla mi padre, lo que el dice es…ley…

-ha-hai…etto…madre... ¿cuando llegaremos al puerto?-no se si fue el destino, pero al decir eso ultimo la carroza se detuvo, indicando que habíamos llegado…

-Señores Haruno, hemos llegado al puerto central-dice el señor que dirige el delicado transporte

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta Sakura-dice a mi madre con una pequeña risa

-Estimada familia e ino, bajense que desde ahora comienza el verdadero agotador viaje-dice mi padre

Inmediatamente al escuchar eso, el señor del transporte nos abrió la puerta de salida, primero bajo mi madre seguida por mi padre…

-Ino despierta…ya llegamos…-le dije a ino mientras la muevo un poco, seguía dormida…en mi hombro….

-¿mmm...?...estoy cansada…-dice ino frotándose los ojos...

-jeje xD yo soy asi...me gusta mostrar cariño jejejevamos,bajemos-le digo con una gran sonrisa mientras me bajo de el "vehiculo" (creo que la carroza cuenta vehiculo ¿no?)

-Si …-dice mientras se baja al igual que yo

-Familia,ya esta todo listo,pongámonos en marcha-dice mi padre mientras llama a un señor que estaba a poco menos de 3 metros de nosotros

-Bienvenidos al Puerto Central, queridos Señores Haruno-dice aquel hombre con una reverencia-¿Qué necesitan?-pregunta

-Muchas gracias,necesito que nos guie hacia el barco llamado…-dice mi padre leyendo una hoja de papel de color rojiza-…el gran barco llamado "Ryuu Kami" (Dios Dragón)

-oh,por supuesto ,sígame por favor-dice el hombre comenzando a caminar por una vereda estrecha

-Disculpe señor-le digo muy amablemente al señor que nos guia

-Dígame señorita-me responde

-Etto…pues desearía que me hablara un poco sobre el barco en el que viajare,es que tengo mucha curiosidad-le pregunto

-Claro señorita, púes ese barco es enorme, posee salón de baile, un enorme salón de banquetes con toda la comida que se podría imaginar, habitaciones muy bien equipadas, una gran terraza que posee un telescopio de madera,hay tiendas de joyería y artesanías ,este…no recuerdo muy bien que mas poseia,tengo muchos años sin abordar en el –dice aquél hombre

-¿y como logro abordar en el? He oído que es realmente difícil pagar el dinero que requiere un pase-no es por nada, pero si para mi familia le fue algo difícil conseguir los pases,para un normal civil es casi imposible

-Trabajaba en ese lugar-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ho, debió haber sido muy emocionante abordar el barco todos los días-le digo con una gran sonrisa

-La verdad no lo abordaba todos los días, me subía una vez por semana o mes,los viajes que realiza ese barco son de grandes distancias-me dice

-¡que divertido!,¿y no le daba algo de temor estar en el mar?,digo…con todo los peligros que hay en altamar como que se hunda el barco y cosas así…-le pregunto

-Pues…-su tono de voz cambio a algo…como decirlo…"tétrico"-ese es el menor de los problemas en altamar…lo mas peligroso son….los piratas…-dijo en un susurro poco audible lo ultimo…aunque alcancé a oír..

-¿Disculpa?..no oí lo ultimo que dijo-le digo con cortesía, aunque la verdad había oído bien, pero me quedo la duda…¿piratas?..Creí que hace años los habían exterminado….

-No nada,eh…miren sin darnos cuenta ya hemos llegado-¿esta cambiando el tema? Esperen que fue lo que dijo…¿¡Que ya llegamos!

-oiga no cambie el tem…¡Oh por dios!...¡No puede ser!..¡¿Ese es el barco?-he visto cosas grandes en mi vida..pero esto…es ¡E-enorme!

-¡Vaya que es grande!-dice ino,que estaba medio adormilada y apenas lo vio se quedo tan impresionada como yo

-¡Sii!-le digo

-¡Va a ser divertido!-dice ino con entusiasmo

..Y hay estaba yo…frente a un gran barco..(Imagínenselo como el de el Titanic o mas grande xD),el cual abordaría junto con mi familia quizás por un mes, alrededor de el hay mucha gente perteneciente a la nobleza…esto va a estar interesante...

-Señores,los acompaño hasta aquí, espero disfruten el viaje,las entradas para el abordaje son esas-dijo señalando hacia dos puertas enormes…-cuídense…mucho..-dijo extrañamente mirándome a mi con una voz que daba miedo…

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos a llegar,tome,es lo que menos puedo darle-dice mi padre con una sonrisa entregándole unos cuantos billetes al hombre

-Muchas gracias-dijo el hombre con una reverencia para luego marcharse

-familia, vayamos caminando hacia la entrada, la fila esta algo vacía-dice mi padre caminando hacia el lugar antes dicho

-Si-dijimos todos para luego ponernos a caminar,al llegar a la fila un hombre con uniforme algo elegante nos hizo una reverencia y pidió nuestros pases para luego marcarlos con un agujero en el medio para luego darnos la bienvenida, al entrar al barco,me quede sin palabras, era realmente hermoso, poseía una tapicería con una combinación de las mas refinadas telas,el suelo era de una especie de tela acolchada roja,las cortinas de un color dorado suave y las paredes pintadas y decoradas con diseños elegantes de un sutil color turquesa suave

-Buenos días-nos recibe una mujer con uniforme de botones

-Buenos días-le respondemos todos

-Los guiare hasta su habitación-nos dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego caminar en dirección a las habitaciones

Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos en caminar para llegar a las habitaciones correctas…

-Hemos llegado, espero que disfruten el viaje y que las habitaciones sean de su agrado, tengan -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa entregándole una llave a mi padre ,para luego darme otra a mi

-Muchas gracias-dice mi padre

-No hay de que, con su permiso me retiro-dice aquella mujer para luego marcharse

-Chicas, vayan a su habitación, que por cierto es la de al lado, disfrutenla, yo ire a descansar junto con Tsuande,nos vemos en la cena-dice mi padre despidiéndose de mi para luego entrar en su habitación

-bien,ino...¿que tal si vemos nuestro cuarto?-le dije a ino emocionada

-¡Siiiiiiiii!-grito ino

-bien…-le digo para luego colocar la llave en la rendija de la puerta y girarla suavemente, cuando al fin logro abrir la puerta…me quede asombrada…la habitación era rosa oscuro, con un balcón con vista al mar y 2 camas matrimoniales con muchas colchas y almohadas, una chimenea y calentador a leña,y un baño con una bañera enorme y baldosas de cristal

-Sakura…¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? –dice ino mirándome piraconamente

-Si…-dice mirándola de la misma manera

Segundos después…nos encontrábamos las dos brincando en la cama..Hasta que ino se baja de la cama…al parecer algo llamo su atención….

-oye Sakura-dice mientras toma un sobre que se encontraba en una mesa-¿Qué es este sobre?

-mmm…no lo se, déjame verlo-dije bajándome de la cama y corriendo hacia ella

-¿lo vas a abrir?.dice ino algo "impaciente"

-si…-dije tomando el sobre para luego abrirlo y leerlo…

-¡¿Qué dice?-pregunta ino

-OH no….habrá un baile de bienvenida…mañana…-le digo…algo alterada

-¡genial!...¿pero y eso que tiene de malo?..Lo dices como si fuera lo peor del mundo-dice ino con un tono de voz algo preocupado

-E-es que en esa fiesta co-conoceré a mi pro-prometido…y…y…-no lo puede evitar…lagrimas saladas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas…-y-yo no me quiero casar con alguien el cual no conozco y mucho menos a quien amo…

-Sakura…tranquila..-dice ino abrazándome

- es que yo…no me quiero casar sin amor…-dije llorando-

-tranquila…quizás y te logres enamorar de ese que será tu marido-dice ino intentando aliviarme-

-ino…eso espero…-le dije muy conmovida

-ya veras que el baile va a ser de lo mejor-dice ino con una gran sonrisa

-gracias ino…por todo-le dije abrazándola

-no hay de que-me sonríe

-tienes razón…no dejare que el baile de mañana me afecte-dije con una sonrisota

-¡Esa es la Sakura que conozco!-grita ino

**Continuara…**


	3. Premonición Cumplida

_**Drama en altamar**_

_**Capitulo III**_

"_**Premonición cumplida"**_

_El resto de el día fue bastante tranquilo,ino y yo nos la pasamos en el balcón ,leyendo cuentos y libros infantiles, deleitándonos con el maravilloso paisaje d el mar ,al llegar la noche, me vestí con un yukata algo elegante, color turquesa con decoraciones y bordados dorados, ino vestía un yukata un poco elegante al igual que yo, de color morado claro, nuestro cabello estaba recogido en un moño japonés tradicional, esperamos en nuestras habitaciones, hasta que oímos que tocaban la puerta, era mi madre, al parecer ya iríamos a cenar…_

-le abro la puerta a mi madre- ¿si, madre?, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dije cortésmente

-hija, es tan solo para avisarte que ya iremos a cenar-dice mi madre con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación

-ah, esta bien madre, ino, ya tenemos que ir a cenar-le llame

-listo, aquí estoy-dijo ino llegando hacia donde me encontraba

-bien, vamos-dice mi madre saliendo del cuarto

-hai-decimos ino y yo para luego salir

_Mientras tanto….varios kilómetros alejados del barco ,se encontraba nada menos que el barco "Sharingan"…_

-hmmm…-dice un pelinegro levantándose- hmp…al parecer tuve una buena noche con karin…-dice mientras observa a una pelirroja durmiendo a su lado- lastima y no recuerdo nada…joder…debo dejar de tomar tanto ron…hmp…luego karin se aprovecha de m i estado…

-¡Capitán, capitán!- grita alguien afuera del cuarto, tocando la puerta desesperadamente

-Lo que faltaba, hmp…-dice mientras se levanta y busca algo de ropa para cubrir su desnudes-puede pasar…

-al oír esto inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un pelicastaño, cabello despeinado con unas extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas-capitán sasuke, rock lee logro divisar el barco "ryuu kami", es el barco que nuestro infiltrados y espías nos informaron, al parecer esta totalmente abordado por gente de la realeza y nobles, por ende…encontraremos riquezas…

-kiba ,organiza todo, atacáremos ese barco lo mas pronto posible, por ahora dile a nuestros hombres que descansen, mañana será un día agotador…-dice con una media sonrisa

_Se encontraba la familia de cierta pelirosa cenando en la habitación de sus padres…_

-Madre ,fue una gran idea pedir la comida mediante servicio a la habitación –dije mientras llevaba una porción de puré de papas a mi boca

-Si hija, tu padre esta muy cansado, ya sabes, ya no somos jóvenes como antes –dice mi madre con una sonrisa muy tierna

-hija, sabes que mañana conocerás a tu prometido, debes tratarlo muy bien ,deberán bailar al menos una pieza para conocerse, él es mayor que tu por 6 años, es decir, tiene veintiuno- habla mi padre…¡¿Qué? ¡Me tendré que casar con un viejo! Bueno..ni tan viejo…je jeje

-si ,padre…-dije cabiz baja

-vamos, no te pongas así, quizás te enamores de tu prometido, a tu madre y a mi, también nos comprometieron a tu edad, y nos enamoramos en el baile que realizaban nuestros padres para celebrar nuestra futura unión, fue hermoso, cuando la mire…supe que seria feliz –dice mi padre mirando dulcemente a mi madre

¡Que hermoso!- gritamos yo e ino

-En fin, terminen de comer, mañana será un gran día para ti…Sakura…-me dice mi madre con una sonrisa

-Hai…-dije dando el ultimo bocado de comida…

_Luego de la cena…ya en mi habitación…._

-ino…estoy preocupada…¿imagínate si mi prometido es horrendo? Que hare…sabes que soy pésima para mentir…-dije terminándome de cambiar mi ropa por una mas cómoda, un camisón de seda color negro

-Descuida ,intenta no mirarlo mucho si es horrible, además, he oído hablar de ese noble, dicen que es muy sexy…-dice ino acostándose en su cama

-¡i-ino! ¡No hables así de mi futuro marido!-le dije riendo mientras le tiraba una almohada en la cara

-¡hey! Solo te ayudo…-dice ino riendo

-si si si, lo que tu digas….-dije irónica mientras me acostaba en mi cama..

-hmm ,ya tengo sueño me iré a dormir, buenas noches Sakura-dice ino

-buenas noches ino…-dije cerrando mis ojos para quedarme totalmente dormida

_Al día siguiente…_

-¡Sakura! ¡despierta! Ya trajeron el desayuno…-dice ino moviendo bruscamente a Sakura para despertarla

-hmmm…-dice Sakura despertándose mientras se frota los ojos con sus manos

-¡párate! La comida esta en la mesa…-dice ino caminando hacia la ya mencionada mesa

-aja…-dije colocándome mis zapatillas negras y caminando hacia la mesa

-pedí servicio a la habitación, trajeron huevos revueltos a la francesa y sushi, de bebida ordene zumo de limón recién exprimido –sonríe ino mientras me sirve la comida en un plato

-arigato ino, no devistes molestarte-le dije con una gran sonrisa mientras agarraba el tenedor y cuchillo

-bien..-dice ino sentándose- hoy es un gran día, a las 6 de la tarde comenzara el baile, y descuida yo te ayudare a peinarte y vestirte, debes estar muy hermosa para tu prometido-dice ino con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras se sienta en la mesa con su plato de comida

-arigato ino, no se que haría sin ti…-le dije con una sonrisa para luego llevar un bocado de comida a mi boca

-para que estamos las amigas...-dice ino, para luego tomar el jugo de limón

-jeje…-reí

_Luego de la comida…_

_-_bien, Sakura…-dice ino ordenando los platos sucios

-¿hai?-le dije

-son las 11 de la mañana,¿Qué tal si leemos en el balcón como ayer?-dice ino con una sonrisa

-bueno…-dije mirando hacia la gran estantería llena de libros- hay mucho que leer…-sonreí-

-bien…-dijo buscando un libro en la estantería

-estaré en el balcón…-dije ,camine un poco, abrí la puerta que daba paso al balcón, era hermoso, el viento en mi rostro ,y el azul del mar, me relajaba

-toma…-dice ino apareciendo detrás de mi con un libro de apariencia antigua

¿Qué es esto? –dije tomando el libro con mis manos-¿piratas? –dije leyendo la carátula del libro

-si, lo vi y me pareció bastante interesante…-dice ino sentándose en un cómodo sillón del balcón…

-hmm…bien lo leeré…-dije abriendo el libro…para encontrarme con una pagina llamada "castigos de piratas" y leer lo que allí decía…

"Tan famosos son los castigos de los piratas como crueles. Uno de los peores era pasar a alguien por la quilla. Sobre la cubierta de la nave se ataba un cabo al prisionero por una de sus puntas. La otra punta del cabo era introducida en el agua y llevada al lado contrario por debajo del barco. Una vez esta punta estaba en cubierta, el prisionero era atado de nuevo con ella. Para evitar que el condenado tragara agua se introducía una porción de grasa por su boca. Cuando se ordenaba la ejecución, el reo era elevado por los pies y dejado caer al mar por un lado mientras un grupo de hombres tiraba del cabo por el lado contrario, arrastrando así al prisionero por debajo del casco del buque hasta que volvía a ser izado por la banda contraria. La operación se repetía tres veces. Además de la enorme angustia que suponía la asfixiante carrera, el castigo se agravaba con el hecho de ser arrastrado sobre el casco del barco completamente cubierto de moluscos y cabezas de clavo que cortaban el cuerpo del desgraciado.

Otro duro castigo era el maroon. Consistía en abandonar a alguien en un islote o isla desierta apartada de las rutas de navegación. Se le desembarcaba junto con un poco de agua, una arma de fuego, unas pocas balas y un poco de pólvora. El abandonado generalmente moría así o de hambre o de herida de bala o ahogado al subir la marea si se encontraba en un pequeño islote."

Me quede sin habla al leer aquello, esos castigos solo podrían ser de bárbaros y salvajes, bien, pase la pagina y esta decía "leyes piratas"

Resulta muy difícil creer que los piratas tuvieran leyes, sobre todo si consideramos que pasaban gran parte de su vida intentando romper cuanta ley había.  
Sin embargo los piratas tenían leyes que todos obedecían.

Estas leyes, llamadas las Normas de la costa o la Disciplina Jamaiquina, regían desde la forma en la que se repartía el botín hasta la proporción adicional que merecía un hombre herido. Los piratas respetaban este código. Es más, conforme a estas leyes el capitán recibía 6 veces más que cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación sin que nadie protestara.

También abarcaba algo así como pólizas de seguros; la pérdida del brazo derecho durante una batalla merecía 600 piezas de a ocho (un tipo de moneda); el brazo izquierdo en cambio valía solo 500 piezas.

El código también castigaba el hurto, quien robara a sus compañeros perdía la nariz y las orejas. Si era descubierto por segunda ocasión el castigo era abandonarlo en una isla desierta con una pistola y una ración de agua.

Algunos piratas amables ofrecían diversas posibilidades a sus prisioneros:  
1)Unirse a la banda pirata.  
2)Ser colocado en una lancha con poca agua y comida.  
3)Resistirse y pagar con la vida.

Otro aspecto importante era el entierro del tesoro. Una costumbre bastante generalizada ordenaba que, tras cavar el hoyo los piratas echaran su suerte al futuro; el ganador era asesinado y enterrado junto con el tesoro, pues creían que el espíritu del pirata alejaría a posibles ladrones.

¿impresionada? Si…no creí que los piratas fueran tan duros y salvajes ,espero nunca tener que ver uno, seguí leyendo y pasando las paginas, esta vez decía "el lenguaje pirata":

BOTÍN es el tesoro capturado por los piratas. Generalmente incluía monedas españolas de oro llamadas doblones. Las piezas de a ocho eran monedas españolas de oro o plata de menor valor. Un doblón equivalía a 16 octavos.

Si un pirata gritaba "¡no os daré cuarto!", no se refería a los camarotes en el barco sino daba a entender que no mostraría piedad alguna.

Un BARCO DE FUEGO era una bomba flotante. Cargada con pólvora , esta nave era incendiada y dirigida hacia el barco enemigo para que explotaran juntos.

SECUESTROS. Mucha veces los piratas secuestraban a marineros y los obligaban a realizar trabajos forzados en el barco. Esta costumbre la compartían con comerciantes marinos quienes solían secuestrar a marineros para realizar largos viajes al Asia.

La BANDERA PIRATA aunque todos saben que estas banderas muestran una calavera cruzada por dos huesos, los primeros piratas ondeaban banderas rojas. A veces el color se debía a la sangre de sus enemigos.

¿se-secuestros?, OK…este libro se pone mas interesante, aunque ,siendo sincera este libro no beneficia mucho a los piratas los deja como salvajes e insensibles….y así fue leyéndome aquel grueso libro por horas, ino también leyó varios libros interesantes como "el cofre de la muerte" y "los tres mosqueteros"

_Siguen pasando las horas, son las cuatro de la tarde…_

-Sakura…creo que ya es tiempo de ir a arreglarnos para el baile…-dice ino cerrando el libro que leía anteriormente

-hai…-dije colocando el libro que leía en una mesita

-bien, vete a bañar...yo sacare los vestidos…-dijo ino con una sonrisa

-hai…-dije para luego caminar en dirección al baño y cerrar la puerta con llave

_Luego de 30 minutos ,salgo con una toalla de baño larga..._

-Sakura ,tu vestido lo deje encima de tu cama…-dice ino saliendo del otro baño

-arigato ino…-dije, para luego colocarme un corpiño negro, seguido por mi ropa interior y por ultimo el vestido, que me quedaba muy bien

_20 minutos después sale ino, con el vestido ya puesto…_

-eres rápida ino..-le dije riendo

-jaja un poco…-dice ella

-bien…-dije sentada frente a un espejo

-¿te estas haciendo ondas en el cabello?-dice ino sentándose a mi lado

-hai…me quedan muy lindos..-dije haciéndome ondas en mi cabello rosa

-yo iré con el cabello suelto ,se me ve muy hermoso…

_Luego de una larga sesión de maquillaje, peinado, perfumes y otras cosas…ino y Sakura estaban preciosas…_

-Sakura…tu cabello se ve hermoso..-dice ino muy alegre

-gracias ino…-le dije, yo tenia un tocado rojo ,mi vestido es muy hermoso (es así : /dinamic/marca_de_?src=../img_)..mi cabello esta lleno de ondas y rulos, tengo un pequeño rubor rosa en las mejillas ,tengo unos aretes negros un poco grandes, y un sutil brillo labia rojizo

-además tu también estas muy hermosa, seguro enamoraras a mas de un noble-le dije con una sonrisa mientras buscaba mi abanico rojo de papel

Arigato…-dijo ino, ella vestía un hermoso vestido (es así: /dinamic/marca_de_?src=../img_) el cabello suelto , y un maquillaje sutil en las mejillas y labios color rojos

_Luego de media hora aproximadamente…los señores haruno ya listos y vestidos elegantemente ,fueron a la habitación de las chicas, tocaron la puerta y esperaron respuestas…_

-Puede pasar…-dije, sabia que eran mis padres, ya era la hora de ir al baile…y conocer a mi…futuro marido…

-hija…¿ya estas lista?-dice mi madre

-hai…-sonreí

-OH, te ves hermosa…-dice m madre

-te ves tan hermosa, digna de una haruno…-dice mi padre con una sonrisa

-bien, vamos al baile…-sonreí, luego tome a ino del brazo

-vamos…-dijeron mis padres saliendo de mi habitación

Caminamos bastante, el salón de baile quedaba lejos de nuestras habitaciones, veía a la gente caminar con hermosos trajes y vestidos, al parecer toda la tripulación del barco estaría en el baile, cuando al fin llegamos ,lo primero que Observer fue una gran puerta de entrada, era grande, de madera ,con decoraciones bastante elegantes, al frente de esa puerta, había un hombre con una carpeta supervisando quien entraba…

-Buenas tardes señores….¿?-dijo aquel hombre esperando a que dijéramos nuestro apellido

-Haruno…-dijo mi padre con orgullo

-aquel hombre reviso su carpeta y nos sonrío- espero que disfruten el baile Señores haruno…-y al decir esto nos abrió la gran puerta, al abrirla lo primero que observe es la decoración del lugar, las paredes estaban pintadas de dorado, también tenían grandes mosaicos de dragones en color plata, habían muchas mesas, decoradas con flores de todo tipo y por supuesto ,licor y comida, me fije también que había una orquesta ,estaban tocando una suave melodía, paresia un vals, todo era de ensueño…ino tenia razón…esta va a ser una buena noche

-buenas tardes…-se nos acerco un mesero- ¿ustedes son los señores..?

-Haruno…-dijo mi madre

-un placer…-dijo ese hombre haciendo reverencia- síganme, los guiare hasta su mesa…-al decir esto ,comenzó a caminar hacia una gran mesa- espero sea de su agrado, si necesitan algo, háganmelo saber…-al decir esto, se fue a atender a otros invitados-

-me senté inmediatamente, seguida por ino, la cual se sentó a mi lado-

-mi padre vio a un señor a lo lejos y fue a saludarlo, en cambio mi madre se me acerco y me dijo- hija, pronto conocerás al señor de las arenas rojas, ya sabes, compórtate como toda una señorita que eres ¿bien?

Si madre…-le sonreí, acto seguido mi padre venia en compañía de un hombre, era joven, con los cabellos rojizos y ojos color miel oscuros, oh oh, creo que era mi prometido..pues si lo es…es muy hermoso….¡shannaro!

-Hija, te presento a Sasori no akasuna ,heredero de la tierra de las arenas rojas ,tu prometido…-dijo mi padre sonriendo

-inmediatamente me levante de mi asiento e hice una pequeña reverencia- un placer conocerlo joven Sasori, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura

-el gusto es todo mío…Sakura-dijo tomando mi mano para después besarla, justo al hacer eso ,la orquesta comenzó a tocar un sutil vals, varias parejas se fueron a la pista de baila al bailar, Sasori me miro y haciendo una pequeña reverencia me dijo- ¿me concede esta pieza señorita?

-no pude evitar sonrojarme, Sesori era realmente hermoso- ha-hai…-le dije ,me tomo de la mano y caminamos rumbo a la pista de baile, hay me tomo de la cintura con una mano, con la otra tomo mi mano, y comenzamos a bailar ,tan sutil y elegantemente, me sentía como una flor danzando en el viento…,apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, ese hombre era muy guapo…- eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto, me alegra que vas a ser mía…-me dijo al oído, yo me estremecí, jamás me habían dicho tal cosa…

_A unos cuantos metros del barco ,se encontraba la nave "sharingan",al parecer todos los hombres de ese barco se encontraban llenando otro barco mas pequeño de bolsas ,al parecer era pólvora ,estaban a punto de terminar ,usarían una grandiosa estrategia para asaltar el barco donde se encontraba nuestra pelirosa…_

-Este es la ultima bolsa-grita uno de los hombres

-bien, todo esta listo, coló queséense en los puestos asignados, estallaremos este bote cerca del "ryuu kami" ,vaya sorpresa que se llevaran esos noble….-dice el capitán del barco, nada mas ni nada menos que sasuke uchiha

-a sus puestos-grito un hombre-inmediatamente todos los hombres se fueron a lugares específicos…

-¿nos concedería el honor capitán? –dijo uno de los hombres dándole al parecer una granada

-claro….-al decir esto, tomo la granada y la encendió, luego la arrojo hacia el barco que estaba lleno de bolsas de pólvora…inmediatamente…se escucho un gran sonido y las llamas incendiaron el barco pequeño, no solo eso, también logro alcanzar parte del "ryuu kami"….

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

-¡aaaaaaaah!- se oyen gritos, todo es un caos ,las personas corren por todos lados…no veo nada ,el humo no me deja ver…esto se siente como un …¿deja vu?

-Sakura…-me dice Sasori, se encontraba encima de mi, al parecer en un intento por protegerme- quédate aquí y no te muevas, estamos siendo atacados por ..piratas…-dijo esto y se levanto del suelo, donde nos encontrábamos, todo ocurrió tan rápido….

-¡KABOOOM!- se oyó un estruendoso sonido, para luego sentir como el barco donde me encontraba se movía de un lado a otro…- ¡aah! ¡nos están disparando con los cañones!- se oía a la gente gritando, yo no veía nada…el humo no me dejaba…derepente siento que me toman del brazo, inmediamente reaccione .-¡déjeme! –grite histérica

-Sakura, cálmate, soy yo…ino…¡tenemos que salir de aquí! –me grita ino, que alivio…creí que eran…los piratas

-¡no! ¿¡donde están mis padres! –le grite desesperada

-no lo se, no veo muy bien….los perdí de vista…-dice ino

-lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente- ino…mis padres…Sasori…yo..

-Sakura no hay tiempo…¡huyamos, los barcos de salvamento ya fueron soltados al mar, si logramos llegar a ellos ,nos salvaremos!-me grita ino

Los hombres del sharingan se encontraban lanzando cuerdas para lograr llegar al barco…

-pisando suelo del barco ryuu kami, seguido por todos sus hombres- ¡saqueen todo botín que encuentren, pueden quedarse con toda mujer que deseen!-grita el capitán del barco

-¡biiiiiiiiiien!- gritan todos los del barco, todos comenzaron a dispersarse

-¡vamos Sakura, levántate!- me grita ino ayudándome a levantarme

-¡no puedo! Me lastime mi pierna ,no puedo levantarme…sal de aquí, sálvate tu…-le gritaba llorando

-¡estas loca si crees que te dejare aquí sola!-me grita ino

-pero que tenemos aquí…unas lindas damitas, hmp….seguro me servirán a mi y a nuestros hombres…-oí una voz algo lujuriosa tras de ino y yo

-¡aah! –grito ino, para luego ser capturada por ese hombre

¡ino!-dije intentando salvarla

-con que también deseas acompañarnos…hmp…mejor aun…-dice aquella voz

-¡aah!- grite, aquel hombre me tomo de la cintura para luego taparme la boca con una de sus manos

-¡sai! Encárgate de esta mujer, dijo ese hombre para luego darle un golpe a ino y dejarla inconciente, yo intentaba gritar y patalear ,pero no surtía nada de efecto en aquel hombre

-hai…-dijo el tal sai mientras cargaba a ino..-

-¡noo!-logre gritar- silencio…-me dijo ese hombre para luego cargarme- desde ahora eres mía chiquilla ¡tu vendrás conmigo! –dice caminando hacia lo que parecía ser el balcón del salón del barco ,logro divisar el barco pirata, al observar su bandera…me quede anonada…rápidamente los recuerdos de mi sueño regresaron…

**FLASHBACK**

Me veo rodeada de humo, todo esta en llamas, oigo gritos de sufrimiento y dolor, no se donde estoy, repentinamente logro sentir una gota de algo mojado en mi mejilla, bajo mi mirada y logro divisar agua…¡EL MAR!, miro a los lados y si mi vista no me falla…estoy en una gran barco, todo es un gran caos de personas gritando y corriendo, observo a lo lejos un gran barco que tiene sus cañones apuntando hacia el barco donde me encuentro, noto su bandera, es bastante extraña y peculiar, un abanico rojo y blanco, el cual tiene en su interior un circulo rojo con pequeños "6" invertidos en 3 posiciones distintas…comienzo a recordar…no es un barco cualquiera son …¡PIRATAS!-grite lo ultimo, para luego fijar mi mirada en un hombre, no lo observo muy bien debido al ya presente humo, en cuestión de segundos aquel hombre voltio hacia donde me encontraba y dijo con voz algo seria: ¡Tu, vendrás conmigo! Y corrió hacia donde me encontraba para luego cargarme a la fuerza en sus brazos y…

-AAAAAAAAAAh! -me despierto con un sonoro grito, tengo varias gotas de sudor en mi frente, mí ritmo cardíaco esta acelerado, ¿Qué fue eso?-fue lo que dije con mi voz aun agitada para luego oír como mi madre sube las escaleras y abre la puerta…

-¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?- dice mi madre muy alterada

-si madre, sólo fue un mal sueño...-le sonrió

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-no podía creerlo…mi sueño…la premonición…se cumplió….-pensé

-niñita, ahora serás mía…-dice aquel hombre apunto de irse hacia el otro barco

-¡déjala! –se oye un grito detrás de aquel hombre y yo…¡era Sasori!

-vaya vaya…nos volvemos a ver….general rojo…¿no te basto con que asesinara a tu padre? Veo que estas ansioso por encontrártelo de nuevo ¡pero en el cielo!- grita el hombre que me llevaba cargada para luego reír malévolamente

-¡cállate, maldito uchiha! –grita Sasori totalmente encolerizado…-¡yo mismo te matare!-grito

-jaja, ni tu padre logro asesinarme,¿crees que tu podrás? Además, que te importa que le haga o no a esta niña- dijo mirándome con lujuria

-¡ella es mi futura esposa! ¡no te permitiré que le hagas nada!-grita Sasori, llevaba consigo una gran espada

-hmp..así que…¿esta chiquilla es tu prometida?...eso lo hace mas interesante…-dice mirándome

-¡déjala, maldito bastardo!-grita Sesori

-¡veamos de que tanto eres capaza!- dijo dejándome en el suelo aquel hombre, para luego desenfundar su katana (espada)

-¡es una pelea a muerte!-grita Sasori

_**CONTINUARA**_…

_Viejos recuerdos serán sacados a la luz en el próximo capitulo, conoceremos porque tanto odio departe de Sasori hacia el uchiha,y también…conoceremos el frío nuevo destino de Sakura…._


	4. Destino

**_Drama en altamar_**

**_Capitulo IV_**

**"_Destino"_**

-¡Es una pelea a muerte!- las palabras de Sasori resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, estaba en shock

-¡Esta vez no te dejare vivir como hace cuatro años! –grita sasuke

-¡Vengare la muerte de mi padre! ¡Vas a morir uchiha! –dijo Sasori acercándose a el tal sasuke

-¡ni en tus sueños! –dice sasuke poniéndose en guardia

-¡Sakura! ¡Intenta escapar!-grita Sasori, ¿escapar? ¡¿Cómo?…el humo no me deja ver bien, y mi pierna esta lastimada

-¡tu te quedas hay chiquilla molesta!- dice sasuke, dándome un fuerte golpe en la nuca…dejándome totalmente inconciente…

_**Fin **_

-¡que le hiciste!-grita Sasori

-¿Qué te ocurre Sasori? No ves que solo la puse a dormir un rato, tiene que descansar…le espera una noche muy "movida" –dice sasuke con una voz y sonrisa cínica

-¡maldito bastardo!-dice Sasori yendo hacia sasuke, para luego fallar el golpe con su espada

-ríe- jajaja, sigues siendo tan patético, ¡si no pudiste defender ni a tu propio padre! ¿¡Crees que podrás salvar a esa chiquilla! No te hagas ilusiones Sasori… ¡ahora ella es MIA!-dice sasuke, lanzándose hacia Sasori y lastimándole el hombro con su katana

-¡aaahg! ¡Maldito!- dice Sasori tomando su hombro, que ya comenzaba a sangrar

-¿ves? ¡Tu no eres rival para mi!, ¡Hare mía a tu prometida! ¡Una y otra vez! ¡Hasta que ella misma me pida por mas!- ríe cínicamente sasuke

-¡no te lo permitiré bastardo!-Sasori totalmente enojado se lanza hacia sasuke, solo logra hacerle una pequeña herida en la mejilla

-¡aah! ¡Maldito bastardo, heriste mi preciada cara!-grita sasuke totalmente encolerizado apunto de darle un golpe mortal con su espada, pero mucho antes de eso el barco en que se encontraban comenzó a temblar y moverse de un lado a otro, sé estaba hundiendo rápidamente…

-¡kuso!-grita sasuke mientras el barco se tambaleaba

-¡no te escaparas tan rápido!-Sasori en un desesperado movimiento le da una fuerte patada a una de las piernas de sasuke

-¡maldito!-grita sasuke antes de caer al suelo

-¡estas perdido uchiha!-Sasori se levanto tambaleándose y cuando estuvo apunto de clavarle su espada y darle el golpe de gracia aparece alguien...

-¡tu!-grita alguien ,empujando a Sasori

-maldito naruto-grita sasori al caer fuertemente al suelo

-¿sasuke te encuentras bien? ¡No desvistes perder el tiempo con este! –Carga a sasuke de su hombro y lo ayuda a caminar- ¡el barco se esta hundiendo, debemos salir de aquí!

-naruto, la chica que esta hay es mía, llévala al barco-dice sasuke intentando caminar

-¡sasuke no tenemos tiempo para perder!- grita naruto

-¡yo soy el capitán aquí! ¡Y te estoy ORDENANDO a que lleven a esa niña al barco!-grita sasuke

-¡esta bien sasuke!..¡Suigetsu encárgate de llevar a esa niña al barco!- dice naruto gritándole a un peliblanco con ojos morados

-¡bien!-grita suigetsu, mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, para luego cargarla en su hombro

-¡no los dejare huir!- dice sasori levantándose y caminando en dirección a suigetsu

-¡no molestes basura!-dice suigetsu dándole una certera patada, mandando a sasori a una pared, golpeándose fuertemente

-¡agh!-grita sasori intentando levantarse… ¡me vengare de lo que le hicisteis a mi padre!-grita sasori

_**FLASHBACK**_

-¡aaah!-gritaba la gente en todas direcciones

-¿¡padre que es lo que esta sucediendo!-dice un sasori de aproximadamente 17 años

-hijo**, **los piratas atacan nuestro barco, debemos salvar a toda la gente que podamos-dice un hombre mayor de cabellera roja-prepárate para una batalla-dice mientras desenfunda su espada

-¡pero padre! ¡No estas en condiciones de pelear!-grita sasori, pero de un momento a otro es golpeado y cae fuertemente al suelo

-¡no te metas bastardo!-se ve a un sasuke de 16 años, con una gran espada

-¡tu eres un...!-no pudo seguir porque fue amarrado por uno de los hombres del barco sharingan

-¡bien hecho naruto!-dice sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¡suéltenme! –sasori se movía y pataleaba para soltarse, pero era imposible

-hmp….interesante….¡te mostrare ante tus ojos como asesino a tu padre! –grita sasuke, acercándose hacia el padre de sasori, este se puso en guardia, pero…sasuke hace un movimiento con su espada y atraviesa el pecho del padre de sasori, el cuerpo cae lentamente al suelo…

-¡nooooooooo! –Grito sasori muy enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡pagaras por esto!

-¡vámonos, ya no tenemos mas nada que hacer!-grita sasuke, regresando a su barco con sus demás hombres

-¡cállate! –dice naruto dándole un golpe en la nuca dejando a sasori inconciente

_**FIN DEL FLASH**_

-¡Ese maldito día desperté en un hospital!...¡fui uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de el ataque el barco Akasuna!...¡juro que me vengare ,tal vez no ahora, pero dalo por seguro que me vengare!-grita sasori

-¡vámonos camaradas!-grita naruto ,para luego mediante sogas y cuerdas saltar a su barco

-hmp…-sasuke…con ayuda de otros integrantes del barco fue llevado al barco de nuevo

Sasori con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro llegar a los pequeños barcos salvavidas…no sin antes jurar venganza hacia Uchiha Sasuke

En el barco sharingan, todos los integrantes se encontraban celebrando, habían saqueado todo lo que pudieron, y se quedaron con mas de una mujer

-¡Lleven a las mujeres a las celdas!-grita sasuke

Y así fue, eran mas de 20 mujeres las que habían tomado como prisioneras, se encontraban en las húmedas, frías y oscuras celdas ,unas llorando ,otras intentando calmarse, pero la gran mayoría se encontraba inconciente…

-¡sa-sasori!-dice despertando una pelirosa

-¡Sakura! ¡al fin despiertas!-dice ino abrazándola y comenzando a llorar

-¡i-ino! ¡estas bien, que alegría me da!-dice correspondiéndole el abrazo

-¿¡Donde estamos! –dice Sakura asustada mirando a los alrededores de donde se encontraban

-estamos en las mazmorras del barco sharingan, ahora somos prisioneras..-dice ino llorando

-¡¿Qué?-grita Sakura

-¿ i-ino-san, Sakura -san? –dice una débil voz que se encontraba en la celda de al lado

-ino y Sakura voltean hacia el lugar proveniente de la voz- ¿¡Hinata-san!-dicen Sakura e ino a la vez

-h-hola…po-por lo que veo ta-también son pri-prisioneras….-dice con los ojos llorosos Hinata

-Hinata, cuanto tiempo sin verte ,no te veía desde que nuestro padres firmaron el tratado de unión –dice Sakura con una débil sonrisa

-t-tienes razón Sakura ,ha pasado mu-mucho tiempo –dice Hinata

-ino y Sakura se acercan hacia la celda donde estaba Hinata- ¿¡estas bien Hinata! No te ves bien….dice ino mirando un enorme moretón en la pierna junto con varios rasguños en la cara de Hinata…

-m-me duele u-un poco, pe-pero estoy bien…-dice sonriendo levemente-

-tranquila ,lograremos escapar de aquí-dice ino con decisión

En ese momento ,se oye abrir la puerta principal que se dirige hacia las celdas, y una silueta negra se acerca hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba ino y Sakura

-vaya vaya ,pero que hermosura me he encontrado…-dice un hombre abriendo la puerta de las mazmorras donde estaban las chicas

-i-ino tengo miedo…-dice Sakura abrazando a la susodicha

-tranquila ,estaremos bien…-dice ino

-el hombre logro abrir la puerta y tomo del brazo a Sakura por la fuerza-

-¡déjeme! –gritaba Sakura llorando

-¡cállate mujer! –grito aquel hombre dándole una cachetada a Sakura

-¡agh!-grita Sakura

Se oye otro ruido, otra persona se acercaba a la celda de las chicas, nada mas y nada menos que….

-¡capitán!- grita el hombre asustado

-¡¿quien te dio el permiso de tocar a la mujer que me pertenece?-grita sasuke desenfundando su katana muy enojada

-¡perdóneme! Yo no sabia que esta mujer era suya…-dice el hombre soltado a Sakura y haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo

-¡agh! –grita Sakura al caer

-¡sal de mi vista gusano asqueroso! ¡y no te quiero ver mas por estas celdas! ¿¡entendido! –le grita sasuke al hombre ,este solo se limita a salir corriendo del lugar

-Sakura al mirar la cara de la persona que la "salvo" ,pone una cara de total odio y se levanta muy enojada del suelo- ¡tu! ¡maldita escoria! ¿¡Que le hiciste a sasori!

-sasuke agarra bruscamente a Sakura del brazo y la apega a el, quedando cara a cara- ¡escúchame bien mujer! ¡no vuelvas a preguntar por ese infeliz mas nunca en tu vida! ¿¡entendido! ..¡ahora eres MIA! –le grita sasuke muy encolerizado

-¡yo nunca seré de una persona como tu! ..¡tu solo eres escoria!- le grita Sakura escupiéndole la cara a el

-¡maldita mujer! –dice sasuke limpiándose la cara- ¡aprenderás por las malas a respetarme!- dice halándola muy fuerte del brazo con dirección a la salida de la celda

-¡Sakura no! –grita ino llorando e intentando salvarla mientras le halaba una de sus piernas

-¡tu no te metas maldita mujer! –dice sasuke dándole una patada en una de las piernas a ino

-¡aagh! –grita ino de dolor, cayendo al piso

-¡i-ino!-dice Sakura llorando y forcejeando para soltarse del agarre de sasuke

-¡cállate mujer!-dice tomando su brazo con mas fuerza

-¡maldito ,te odio!-grita Sakura con puro odio en cada palabra

¡aprenderás por las malas a respetar a tus superiores!-le dice sasuke saliendo de las celdas

…_**.CONTINUARA….**_


	5. Castigo

**_Drama en altamar_**

**_Capitulo IV_**

**"_Castigo"_**

-lloraba como nunca, no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que ese vil hombre era capaz….el miedo agobiaba todos mis sentidos….mis lagrimas salían solas de mis ojos, él me tenia fuertemente agarrada de mi brazo, al salir de las celdas, caminamos sobre el barco, hasta llegar a unos cuartos….al parecer uno de esos era de él…ahora si tenia mucho miedo…. ¿que me hará? , pensé horrorizada-

-Ahora aprenderás de una manera…muy placentera diría yo….-dice

El muy cínico con una sonrisa de lado, habíamos entrado a una habitación, él la cerro con llave…ahora si…mis nervios estaban por los cielos… ¿¡que me haría!

-¿q-q-que….m-me harás? –digo tartamudeando y temblando

-acuéstate en la cama-ordeno señalando una gran cama matrimonial que se encontraba a su derecha

-¡no lo haré! –le grite nerviosa

-bien…-me toma del brazo y me tira bruscamente a la cama- acomódate y acuéstate….-dijo buscando algo en las gavetas de un viejo armario-

-no me quedo de otra, me puse en medio d la cama y me acosté, temblaba como nunca…n-no...Sabía de que era capaz el tal sasuke…

-se voltio mirándome, en sus manos tenia unas sogas (o cuerdas), ¿¡para que las necesitaba? Ahora ya estaba mas que nerviosa- ¿¡q-que harás! –grite

-calla…-dijo, se monto en la cama y amarro mis manos a la fuerza a la cabecera de la esta, yo pataleaba e intentaba moverme, pero era en vano…

-llorando- por favor no me hagas daño…

-¡he dicho que te calles! –Grita y la abofetea, luego con otros pedazos de cuerda amarra a un extremo de la cama una de las piernas de Sakura, luego del otro lado amarra la otra- prepárate…-comienza a quitarse su haori-

-llorando- no por favor….n-no…me hagas nada…por favor….y-yo…s-soy…pura….por favor…n-no me quites mi pureza...

-sonrío de lado- eso lo hace aun mejor….yo creí que ya Sasori te había hecho mujer…ahora...Con mas razón aun te haré mía, eso enojara aun mas a ese idiota…-dice sacando un kunai de entre sus ropas y cortando el vestido que tenia Sakura- hmp...

-aaah…-grita- ¡por favor no! Se lo ruego….-llorando-

-por mas que supliques no te haré caso…-sonríe de lado y comienza a quitarle el destrozado vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior-para ser una mocosa… eres…realmente hermosa…-dice mirándola con total lujuria-

-cerro sus ojos con fuerza, mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida –por favor...No…

-calla…a menos que quieras que entre en ti de una vez..-amenaza serio- hmp...-comienza a besarle el cuello lentamente, pasando su lengua por todo este- mmm...….hueles a cerezos...-dice embriagado con su aroma…-

-con un leve sonrojo y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- para….por favor….n-no lo hagas…

-shh…-dice bajando sus besos por el inicio de sus pechos- hmm...veamos…-dice cínicamente quitándole los sostenes de una y lanzándolos al suelo-pero que hermosos son…-dice besándolos y mordisqueándolos fuertemente-

-aagh…-suelta un gemido ahogado pero lo retiene mordiendo su labio inferior- no te daré el gusto de oírme gemir…-pensó-

-hmp…-comienza a lamer lujuriosamente sus pechos, acariciándolos con sus manos- hmmm….-lentamente va bajando sus besos hasta llegar a su vientre, encontrándose con su ombligo y jugando con el, metiendo y sacando su lengua dentro de este-

-mordía su labio a tal punto de hacerlo sangrar- n-no…debo...gemir….n-no debo...-se decía mentalmente-

-hmp…-algo enojado por que no la oía gemir- eres fuerte…pero veamos si resistes esto…-piensa y sonríe de lado muy orgulloso- tal parece...que eres fuerte eh?...Ja ja dudo que soportes esto...-dice mientras con el kunai con el cual había hecho trizas su vestido, ahora estaba cortando sus bragas(o pantys), al terminar de hacerlas trizas las tira lejos- listo…ahora estas a mi merced…-sonríe de lado-

-llorando intentaba cerrar sus piernas, pero las sogas no se lo permitían- por favor…n-no….se lo ruego…

-sshh…te gustara…-dice para luego hundir su cabeza en la intimidad de ella, lamiendo y mordiendo delicadamente- te gusta eh? Gime...anda gime….

-temblaba por los espasmos incontrolados que su cuerpo recibía- n-no…-decía mordiendo su labio como podía-n-no me rebajare…

-grr…-decía mientras metía y sacaba su lengua de su intimidad, hasta que por fin sintió que la chica se había corrido, inmediatamente la beso, intercambiando fluidos-

-abrí los ojos como platos, m-mi primer beso…m-mal nacido…hasta esto me quitas…

-abre la boca...-le ordeno con la voz ronca, claramente estaba muy excitado

-¡n-no lo haré!-dice bastante sonrojada con la voz decidida-

-ríe sarcástico y con el kunai amenaza con cortarle el cuello- si no lo haces…te mato aquí mismo…

-llorando- e-esta bien…-abre la boca lo más grande que puede-

-sonríe de lado, se acuesta encima de ella, busca su boca y mete su lengua totalmente en la boca de ella y comienza a besarla apasionadamente-

-no correspondía, simplemente se quedaba estática sin hacer nada-

-es tiempo...-dice sentándose en la cama y quitándose el resto de su ropa, al quitarse el boxer, se podía notar claramente su excitación, ya que su miembro estaba erecto y notablemente duro- querida princesita…te haré gozar tanto….que pedirás por mas…-dice desamarrándole sus piernas y manos- ahora…-dice acomodándole y colocándola en posición de gatear ,de manera que su intimidad quedara frente a el-espero estés lista…-dice con una gran sonrisa de lado-

-llorando y forcejeando para quitarse de esa posición tan degradante- p-por favor...n-no….-gritaba-

-calla y quédate quieta…-le grita mientras amarra sus dos manos a la cabecera de la cama, quedando aun en posición de gatear (para que entiendan mejor Sakura esta con su trasero al frente de sasuke)-

-llorando intentando moverse, pero era inútil-n-no…onegai….n-no….-gritaba-

-solo haz silencio….-dice y bruscamente coloca su miembro en la intimidad de ella, y de de una estocada entra en ella salvajemente- aaagh…-dice cerrando los ojos fuertemente- e-eres tan estrecha…aaagh…me excita mucho eso….-dice comenzando a entrar y salir salvajemente dentro de ella- aaagh…OH si….aaagh…-gemía roncamente-

-llorando- aaagh…me duele…por favor…detente…-decía totalmente adolorida-

-eso...aaagh…n-ni lo sueñes….n-no me detendré hasta c-correrme dentro de ti….aaagh…-gemía mientras la estocaba ferozmente- ummm...….aaagh...-soltaba roncos gemidos- gime….gime el nombre del hombre que te esta haciendo mujer…-le dice mientras le toma la cabeza de ella y la voltea hacia el bruscamente- gime mi nombre…-dice estocandola fuertemente-

-¡nooo! –Grita- n-no me rebajare…-dice llorando e intentando reprimir sus gemidos-

-he dicho...-enojado aumentando sus embestidas y tomando con una mano un kunai, para luego llevarlo hasta su cuello y amenazarla- gime…gime…gime mi maldito nombre zorra…-dice ya muy enojado- ¡hazlo!-grita acelerando aun mas sus embestidas-

-llorando- e-esta bien…-dice totalmente indignada- aaaah…s-sasuke…aaaaah…s-sasuke…-gemía-

-así me gusta…eso hace…q-que me excite mas…aaagh -sonríe y sigue amenazándola con el kunai ,mientras que entraba y salía de ella frenéticamente- a-ahora….p-pide por mas..Aaagh…

-llorando- m-mas….s-sasuke…aaagh….por favor…m-mas….aaaahhh….-gemía-

-a-así me...Aaagh gusta….-toma sus caderas empujándolas mas contra su miembro haciendo que entrara totalmente-anda…sigue...Gime…excítame aun mas….aaagh

-sus lagrimas caían, ya su dignidad estaba por los suelos .se sentía mal, como una maldita prostituta para ser mas exactos- aaaahh….s-sasuke….s-sasuke…..aaaaaahhh…

-aaaaaahhh…-suelta un gran y sexy gemido ronco con la ultima estocada que dio y se derrama totalmente en ella- sabes…n-no sabes cuanto me gusta estar dentro de ti….-dice besándole la espalda- aaagh….eres tan….inocente…y tu cuerpo me pedía a gritos que te quitara esa pureza…-dice tomando la cara de Sakura bruscamente y besándola lujuriosamente, mientras que volvía a embestirla rápidamente- aaagh…-gemía entre el beso-

-solo lloraba, se sentía sucia…muy sucia..- ¿¡porque! Por que yo…-se decía mentalmente-

-aaaahhh…-gime alto al derramarse por segunda vez en ella-sabes…-dice saliendo de ella ,instantáneamente al hacer eso, unos líquidos blancos mezclados con un tono rojizo bajaban de la intimidad de ella y caían a las sabanas- sabes…creo...que hoy dormiré dentro de ti…-dice con una sonrisa de lado y comienza a desamarrarle las manos- acuéstate…-ordeno-

-llorando- s-si...-dice con miedo y hace lo que el le ordena.-

-niña buena…-la acuesta, le vuelve a amarrar sus manos juntas a la cabecera de la cama., y sus pies igual pero a cada uno al extremo de la cama (para que sepan fue en la primera posición en la cual la amarro)- bien..-se acuesta encima de ella casi aplastándola, coloca su cabeza entre el cuello de ella y con una mano mete de nuevo su miembro en la intimidad de ella- aaagh…-comienza a estocarla frenéticamente de nuevo- aaagh...te haré mía cuantas veces me de de la gana…desde ahora...Eres solo mía…serás mi zorra personal…-dice entrecortadamente-

-se mordía su labio inferior para no gemir-

-aaaahhh….-gime roncamente ,se había corrido dentro de ella por tercera vez- ummm…veo...Que estas cansada…-dice acomodando mas su cabeza entre su cuello- es hora de dormir..-dice y con una mano cubre sus dos cuerpos desnudos con una sabana- no pienso salir de ti…así que...no te muevas mucho…-dice cerrando sus ojos y quedando dormido casi al instante-

-siguió llorando en silencio, sé sentía sucia, había sido ultrajada, la había llamado zorra…su dignidad…había sigo pisoteada totalmente…-

-m-me vengare…a-algún día lo haré…-dice llorando en silencio, y en unos cuantos minutos después quedo dormida del cansancio...-

_**CONTINUARA….**_


	6. El Ambu Espia

**_Drama en altamar_**

**_Capitulo VI_**

**"_El Ambu"_**_  
_**__**

-Desperté lentamente, sentía un gran dolor en mi entrepierna ,abrí mis ojos y me encontraba sola mire mis brazos, al parecer ese sasuke me había desamarrado las cuerdas que tenia en mis manos y pies, mis muñecas estaban rojas y lastimadas, me senté en la cama y comencé a llorar, me sentía sucia, mire las sabanas…y logre ver las manchas rojas…prueba de que era pura y casta…era….agache mi cabeza, seguía desnuda, mire alrededor del cuarto donde me encontraba y pude localizar un baño ,entre a el y vi la bañera, abrí la llave del agua caliente ,espere a que se llenara y entre lentamente en esta , localicé el jabón y lo frote contra la piel de mi brazo, comencé a llorar de nuevo ,por mas que me seguía frotando me sentía sucia y vacía , me enjaboné todo mi cuerpo ,comencé a lavar mi cabello, al finalizar de hacerlo mire a mi alrededor y encontré una toalla blanca ,la cual envolví a mi cuerpo, Salí de la tina, pero al poner un pie en el cuarto..me encontré con la persona..que menos esperaba…

-Así que ya te distes un baño..-dice con una sonrisa de lado ,era nada mas y nada menos que…sasuke..-

-me asuste al verlo parado en frente de mi- y-yo…-comencé a soltar lagrimas-n-no me hagas nada..por favor..

-soltó una risa irónica- si me diera la gana lo haría….te tomaría y te haría tan mía….pero por ahora..estoy algo ocupado…-sonríe de lado y me mira de arriba hacia abajo- al parecer…no creo que tengas nada que ponerte…UPS..perdóname…ayer dañe tu lindo vestido..-dice cínicamente- pero descuida…usaras mi ropa..-dice caminando hacia un ropero que había en el cuarto-

-¡n-no! –solté de repente ,no quería usar la ropa…del hombre que me violo-

-me miro con su típica sonrisa- lo siento..a menos que quieras andar vestida así con solo esa toalla….mira que andas bastante provocativa….-dijo tirando una camisa manga larga bastante larga a la cama ,junto con un pantalón pequeño- usaras eso…-señalo lo que había tirado en la cama- y no te preocupes por los demás hombres de esta tripulación…si llevas mi ropa…significa que eres mía y no podrán tocarte..

-lo mire indecisa y me acerque hasta la cama y tome la ropa con mis manos- e-etto…por favor sasuke-sama..¿podría vestirme sin que usted me vea?

-suelta una risa- ¿para que? Si ya te he visto desnuda y conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo..-me dice mirándome-

-agache la cabeza- si sasuke-sama…-tome la camisa que se encontraba en la cama ,era blanca y manga larga, poseía un entraño símbolo en la espalda, un abanico blanco y rojo ,me retire la toalla muy apenada ante la atenta mirada de el y me coloque la camisa ,vi los pantalones, eran algo pequeños y de un color morado y me los coloque rápidamente, me quedaban algo grandes, pero daba igual- l-listo sasuke-sama

-bien…desde ahora dormirás en este cuarto ,es decir, en MI cuarto ,ya que desde ayer…eres solo mía ,tienes prohibido salir a menos que yo te lo diga ,te traerán la comida a este cuarto ,y si tienes problemas en algo me lo dices y intentare solucionar tu problema –la mira- y debes ir acostumbrándote..todas las noches te haré mía si lo deseo…

-solté unas lagrimas y agache la cabeza- s-si sasuke-sama….demo…¿puedo visitar a mi dama de compañía Ino cuando lo desee?-lo mire esperanzada-

-yo te diré las veces que puedes ir a visitarla ,por ahora come ,traje tu comida..-dijo señalando una mesita donde se encontraba un plato hondo ,un vaso y una hogaza de pan- come…yo tengo asuntos pendientes ,volveré en la noche, luego de que comas..podrás ir a las mazmorras y visitar a tu dama de compañía –camino hacia la puerta- adiós..-dijo antes de marcharse y salir de la habitación-

-suspire cansada y mire la charola con comida que se hallaba sobre la mesita ,tenia hambre no lo negaba ,camine y tome en mis manos el plato, era una sopa de verduras y vegetales ,no era precisamente la mejor comida ,pero tenia hambre, tome la cuchara de madera y comencé a comer ,luego partí el pan en dos ,guarde la mitad ,quizás Ino tendría hambre, la otra mitad la comí ,finalice de comer al beber el agua que se encontraba en el vaso ,deje la charola sobre la mesa y me levante ,andaba descalza ,no encontraba mis zapatos ,pero daba igual, con tal de ir a donde Ino se encontraba…

-Anduve caminando por largo rato ,me había memorizado el camino hacia las celdas ,caminaba entre el barco, los subordinados de sasuke me miraban pervertidamente ,pero luego quitaban su mirada, sasuke tenia razón, si llevo su ropa nadie podrá tocarme, camine hasta llegar a las mazmorras ,era un lugar deprimente y dramático, al ir pasando entre las decenas de celdas se observaban mujeres llorando ,prisioneros suplicando que los liberaras ,algunos subordinados violando violentamente a las mujeres ,me sentía mal al no poder hacer nada, finalmente llegue a la celda de Ino ,se encontraba acostada en el sucio suelo en posición fetal

-Ino..dije en un susurro…-ella se levanto inmediatamente ,se paro frente a los barrotes de hierro que nos separaban- c-creí que le habían hecho algo malo..-comenzó a soltar lagrimas-

-agache la cabeza- tranquila Ino…e-estoy bien…d-demo…-no pude evitar llorar al recordar- m-me…v-violo….s-sasuke….m-me violo

-vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos- t-tranquila..-me tomo la mano sacando una de las suyas entre los barrotes- ….n-no llores…-dijo secándose las lagrimas-

-i-no….n-no volveré a las mazmorras ...e-ese hombre…m-me mantendrá en su lecho…-la mire- t-ten te traje esto...-dijo sacando media hogaza de pan de sus bolsillos y dándoselo- te traje esto…-dije secándome las lagrimas y pasándole el pan con una mano-

-g-gracias….n-no he comido aun…. no me han dado nada-dice agarrando rápidamente el pan y comenzando a comerlo-Sakura….

-sonreí tristemente- bien Ino…debo irme…volveré mas tarde, a sasuke…no le gusta que este afuera ,además..h-hay demasiados subordinados..q-quien sabe que cosas puedan hacernos..-la mira- te prometo que encontrare una forma de hacer que nadie te toque..lo prometo-dije tomándole las manos- pero..por ahora debo irme…volveré lo mas pronto que pueda….y si sasuke me lo permite

-e-esta bien Sakura…-me dice Ino mirándome-no permitas mas que ese hombre te utilice y te haga lo que..te hizo

-agache la cabeza ,sabia perfectamente que no tenia de otra mas que doblegarme ante el- s-si Ino…etto…d-debo irme…n-nos vemos…. Oye..ahora que me doy cuenta ¿ que ha pasado con hinata? –dije mirando la celda de al lado donde había estado hinata cuando fuimos traídas al calabozo-

-un hombre rubio con los ojos azules se la llevo ,espero que no le haya hecho nada….-suspiro Ino- bien..Sakura..espero tengas suerte y …espero verte pronto

-gracias Ino…bien..ya debo irme…adiós..-me aleje de la celdas y comencé a alejarme-

-adiós..-susurro Ino para si-

-mientras iba caminando hacia la salida ,al abrir la puerta vi a un hombre pelinegro corto y piel muy pálida….¿acaso no había sido ese el que se llevo a Ino el día que invadieron el barco? ,tenia un plato de comida en sus manos y un vaso con algún liquido ,seguro era agua ,lo mire y el me miro, cruzamos miradas y seguimos nuestro camino, el entro a los calabozos mientras yo salía en dirección al cuarto de sasuke…

_**Fin Sakura Pov.**_

_**Ino Pov**_

-me senté en el suelo ,mi hermoso vestido estaba sucio ,rasgado y horrible ,comencé a llorar ,tenia miedo…mucho miedo…

-oí el sonido de pasos acercarse hasta mi celda, me asuste mucho, los pasos se acercaron hasta que logre divisar a un hombre….¡era el que me había llevado hasta el barco Sharingan!,tenia un plato y un vaso en sus manos ,al fin..tenia mucha hambre…

-señorita Yamanaka…un placer..-dice abriendo la puerta de la celda con una llave como podía ya que tenia las manos ocupadas-

-me sorprendí….¿como sabia mi apellido?...- t-tu..¿c-como sabes mi apellido? –le mire con miedo-

-entro en la celda y se acerco hasta donde yo estaba sentada ,dejo el plato con comida y el vaso con agua en el suelo y me miro- tranquila…vine..a ayudarle

-lo mire y alcé una ceja - ¿ayudarme?

-si…-susurro y miro a ambos lados para fijarse si había alguien mas cerca- yo soy de la organización AMBU…un escuadrón que se encarga de proteger a la gente noble o perteneciente a esta…yo…seré ..el que ayude a que el barco Sharingan quede liquidado…soy un espía…mi nombre es…Sai

-me sorprendí tanto al oír esas palabras que abrí mis ojos como platos ,no sabia si debía creer o no en sus palabras….pero si lo que decía era cierto…el era la llave para que Sakura y yo ….logremos salir de aquí….

_**CONTINUARA **_


	7. Verdades

**_Drama en altamar_**

**_Capitulo VII_**

**"_Verdades"_**

**-Debes estar mintiendo...-dije aun sorprendida-**

**- no miento, soy un espía de la ambu, se todo tu pasado- dice mirándola fijamente**

**-abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro- ¿t-todo mi pasado? – no podía ser…¿¡mi pasado! Ese que tanto he querido olvidar y superar…no puede ser…-mientes..-dije al punto de casi llorar**

**-Yamanaka ino…hija de dos poderosos nobles, tus padres fueron asesinados cuando tenias 5 años ,los enemigos de tu clan se apoderaron de todas tus riquezas dejándote en la calle, la familia Haruno te acogió y cuido…-dijo mirándome-**

**-comencé a llorar, mi pasado….absolutamente todo..todo…lo que dijo..era cierto- ¿c-como sabes todo eso? Muy pocas personas…lo saben**

**-ya te lo dije…soy un Ambu espía…se todo…de todas las princesas y nobles secuestradas en este barco..-dice serio**

**-lo mira y limpie mis lagrimas- tienes que ayudarnos a escapar de este lugar**

**-eso es lo que haré…-dice el muy decidido-**

**-gracias…-susurre**

**Fin **

**-llegue al cuarto de Sasuke, me acosté en la cama, estaba cansada y bastante ,mi entrepierna seguía doliéndome, solté unas lagrimas recordando lo de anoche, me sentía realmente mal, suspire ,cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida, pasaron las horas y horas y desperté ,debía ser muy tarde, ya que la pequeña ventana de la habitación estaba oscura, seguro era de noche….esperen ..¿dije noche? Hay no..eso significaba…sasuke esta por venir, temblé ante la idea que volviera a tomarme, no quería….no quería que el me tocara…**

**-espero que no llegue aun..-dije sentada ya en la cama, pero al parecer ..el destino estaba en contra de mi porque al decir eso…la puerta se abrió ..era nada mas y nada menos..que mi peor pesadilla…-sasuke..-dije con temor en mis palabras**

**-hola…-dice sonriendo de lado y acercándose a mi- ¿me esperabas? –dice sarcástico-**

**-agache la cabeza y solté algunas lagrimas ,tenia mucho miedo-**

**-se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla- eres tan inocente y hermosa…-dice sonriendo- quisiera tomarte…pero no es igual si tu no te dejas…-quita su mano-..¿tan malo te parezco?**

**-lo mire con rencor- ¡tu me quitasteis lo mas importante que tenia! …¡lo odio!**

**-sasuke frunció el seño- algún día cederás ante mi…te enamoraras de mi..ya lo veras….-se acostó a mi lado y se cubrió con las mantas- ahora ya duérmete ,estoy demasiado cansado …**

**-me acosté lo mas alejadamente que pude de el y me acomode entre las sabanas, cerré mis ojos y me dormí…mañana seria un nuevo día…-**

**Sakura Pov.**

**-me desperté lentamente, Sasuke seguía durmiendo a mi lado, me levante y fui al baño ,moje mi cara con agua y me senté a orillas de la bañera, estaba triste, aun no podía olvidar lo de aquella noche…me sentía tan sucia….**

**-buenos días…-mis pensamientos fueron frustrados al oír la voz de mis pesadillas, era Sasuke, al parecer no se encontraba dormido…solo "descansaba" por así decirlo..ya que se levanto muy rápido-**

**-hola..-susurre algo triste-**

**-el se acerco a mi para luego sentarse a mi lado- ¿Por qué tanto odio? Te hice mujer..debería ser un honor para ti…**

**-comencé a llorar- ¡no es solo eso! …me violasteis de la peor forma posible…todas las mujeres quieren que su pureza les sea arrebatada por el hombre que aman….no por alguien que las obligue y las trate de la peor forma…**

**-lo lamento..-dijo cerrando los ojos- yo debía tomarte…si no..sasori lo hubiese hecho…y eso..-dijo mirándola- no lo toleraría…**

**-lo mire incrédula- ¿Qué?...¿que tiene que ver Sasori en esto?**

**-simple…toda su familia ha sido mi enemiga desde siempre…-dijo suspirando- no te puedo decir el porque..simplemente..no lo entenderías..-dijo mirando a la nada- si yo te tomaba primero…lo haría enojar demasiado…además perdería el derecho de hacerte su esposa…ya que…-le susurra al oído-ya no eres mas virgen por que YO te hice mujer….solo yo tengo el derecho de hacerte mi esposa…**

**-me sonroje un poco- ¿q-que? Yo no me puedo casar con usted…una noble solo puede casarse con otro noble o persona de la alta sociedad…**

**-sonrío de lado- hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces….ni conocerás por ahora…mi pasado…-dijo levantándose del suelo- tiene mucho que ver con el tuyo….mas adelante..lo descubrirás…-dice para luego salir de la habitación dejándome muy confundida…-**

**_CONTINUARA…._**


	8. Probabilidades Del Destino

_****_**_Drama en altamar_**

**_Capitulo VIII_**

**"_Probabilidades"_**

**…_2 meses han pasado desde que fui secuestrada por el barco de Sasuke ,en las tardes siempre suelo ir a las mazmorras donde duerme ino ,la gran mayoría de las veces la veo hablando con un pelinegro, creo se llama sai ,hinata no la he visto en mucho tiempo…y estoy preocupada por lo que le puedan haber hecho, mi vida..pues…no ha sido…muy buena…Sasuke suele tomarme casi todas las noches…y lo peor es que no solo se acuesta conmigo..si no también con la prostituta del barco…una pelirroja odiosa llamada Karin…suele amenazarme con que no toque a "Su" Sasuke-kun….,últimamente no me he sentido muy bien…he tenido mareos y vómitos…debí haberme enfermado con la comida…no lo se…creo que también he subido algo de peso…Sasuke…siempre me deja muy confundida…¿acaso Sasuke me secuestro porque ya me conocía?...¿me habían espiado?..¿como sabían…que yo abordaría ese barco aquel día?...muchas preguntas..y nada de respuestas en mi parecer,…ya es de noche…pronto Sasuke regresara…siempre anda muy ocupado con la tripulación…_**

**-hola…-dice entrando Sasuke a la recamara donde yo yacía acostada en la cama- ¿estas cansada?..-dijo mirándome.-**

**-solo me he sentido mal….es todo…-dije con voz neutra-**

**-¿segura? –se acerco a mi y toco mi frente- no tienes fiebre…¿te gustaría que llame al doctor del barco?**

**-no…enserio solo han sido mareos y vómitos…debe de ser alguna gripe…estoy bien…-dije dándole poca importancia-**

**-se acostó al lado de mi y me acaricio los cabellos- ¿estas segura de que te encuentras bien? –dijo notablemente preocupado- **

**-si Sasuke-kun…-le dije mirándolo-**

**-¿Sasuke-kun? –dijo sonriendo levemente y acariciándome mis brazos- …Sakura…se que…te humille y..te tome a la fuerza…se que no lo entenderías si te explico el porque lo hice…-miro a la nada- lo único que te diré es que tu pasado..esta ligado al mío…gracias al destino….quizás el futuro también lo este….-miro hacia la pequeña ventana del cuarto, era como si cada vez que nombraba al pasado se volviera nostálgico, últimamente el Sasuke malvado que me había tomado a la fuerza estaba muy distante al Sasuke nostálgico, preocupado y serio que era ahora…¿Por qué había cambiado?...¿porque mi pasado esta ligado al de el?...mas preguntes….nada de respuestas..otra vez…**

**-Sasuke…¿Por qué nuestro pasado esta ligado? –dije mirándolo de frente- no recuerdo haberte conocido nunca en mi vida….ni siquiera había oído tu nombre….**

**-suspiro cansado y se voltio dándome la espalda- estoy cansado..hablaremos otro día de eso…-dijo frío-**

**-Sasuke…no…hablaremos ahora mismo…-dije sentándome en la cama.- dime…dime el porque me secuestrasteis….dime…dime porque me tomasteis a la fuerza..dime…dime porque no me dejaste ser feliz al lado de mi prometido..Sasori…dime…porque atacasteis el barco donde estaban mis padres…mi madre y mi padre..quizás..no hayan sobrevivido-dije y comencé a llorar, no había olvidado a mi madre y a mi padre….y quizás..no los volvería a ver mas…y eso era doloroso para mi..-**

**-¿¡podrías callarte! –dijo sentándose en la cama de golpe.- entiéndelo..tu eres solo mía…nunca ..repito NUNCA….Sasori te iba a tener antes que yo…-dijo tomándome del brazo y acostándome en la cama para después subirse sobre mi..yo me aterre al instante- ¡tu eres solo mía! ¿¡me entiendes! …¡siempre fuiste mía! –dijo quitándome una de sus camisas que solía prestarme, al quitarla y dejar mis pechos libres comenzó a lamerlos y morderlos levemente, yo solo lloraba…el terror me había inundado..quede anonada….no me gustaba que el me tomara a la fuerza…,comencé a llorar y a retorcerme para que me soltara-**

**-¡quédate quieta! –grito furioso, inmediatamente me quede quita y mordí mi labio mientras el bajaba sus besos a mi vientre, quito despacio el pantalón y acaricio mi intimidad ya libre, metió dos dedos dentro de mi y comenzó a moverlos- ¡tu eres solo mía! …no nombres a ese sasori en mi cuarto..ni en mi cama…ni mucho menos frente a mi…¿¡me oistes! –grito muy furioso….¿porque?...porque no podía nombrar a sasori…¿acaso estaba celoso?...no..no lo creo….quizás…¿sasori haya hecho algo a Sasuke?...no lo se…**

**-lloraba mucho, me había quedado quieta.,pero..no podía evitar sentirme sucia al ser tocada por el- Po-por favor ya para….-le implore-**

**-¡no! no lo haré..te volveré a hacer mía..porque eso eres…mía..solo MIA…-dijo mientras sacaba sus dedos y se quitaba de una toda su ropa, rápidamente sentí como la redondez de su virilidad se acomodaba entre mi entrada y al cabo de unos segundos sentí una fuerte estocada, había entrado en mi de un solo golpe….-**

**-¡aaaagh! –gemí de dolor y placer, aun me dolía cada vez que entraba ,mi intimidad es muy estrecha..y el es tan brusco..que entra con toda su fuerza..- p-para..-lloraba mientras intentaba reprimir mas gemidos-**

**Cállate…-dijo entre roncos gemidos mientras tomaba mis muslos con fuerza y presionaba mas su pelvis para que su miembro entrara totalmente-**

**-llorando-por favor…-gritaba-**

**-¡no! –grito mientras me embestía fuerte y salvajemente- no hasta que aceptes que solo eres mía…**

**-llorando- por favor..ya déjame…me lastimas…**

**-al decir aquello dio unas estocadas fuertes y termino corriéndose dentro ,salio de mi y se vistió rápidamente y se fue notablemente molesto de la habitación, siempre era así..me tomaba y luego me dejaba sola…entre mis pensamientos ,lagrimas y soledad, me senté en la cama ,me vestí y comencé a llorar, extrañaba tanto a mi madre y a mi padre…**

**-por que..¿porque a mi?-me dije llorando ,me levante de la cama y Salí del cuarto corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras ,busque la celda de ino y la vi ,me observaba muy preocupada mientras veía como miles de lagrimas caían de mis ojos-**

**-Sakura…¿te encuentras bien? –dijo acercándose a la puerta de la celda y tomándome la mano notablemente preocupada-**

**-n-no ino..no…y-ya no aguanto esto…me siento muy mal..extraño a mi madre a mi padre…me siento tan sola..-le dije llorando-**

**-no estas sola..-dijo sonriendo triste- me tienes a mi..sabes que siempre seré tu amiga…**

**-gracias ino…-dije llorado.-**

**-oye…¿me habías contado que has tenido mareos y vómitos continuos verdad?-me dijo algo seria**

**-si..pero no te preocupes..seguro es alguna gripe..-le sonreí triste-**

**-Sakura…¿Cuántas veces Sasuke te ha tomado?-dijo temiendo la respuesta-**

**-n-no lo se..ya muchas veces…n-no se cuantas…-le dije mirándola confusa-**

**-Sakura…¿no has llegado a pensar que esos síntomas pueden ser porque…estés de encargo?- me dijo mirándome fijamente.-**

**-¿d-de encargo?-le mire sin entender aun-**

**-si…¿no has llegado a pensar…que puedes estar embarazada…de Sasuke?-dijo mirándome aun-**

**-comencé a llorar…no había pensado en eso..¿u-un hijo de Sasuke….en mi vientre? N-no no podía ser, caí al suelo de rodillas…no podía ser..no…Sasuke….no podía enterarse…de que era probable que iba…a ser padre…**

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
